


Lakritztrauma

by bluespring864



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Lakritz, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/pseuds/bluespring864
Summary: So leicht, wie es am Ende der Folge den Anschein hat, ist das Lakritztrauma dann doch nicht überwunden...
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2019





	Lakritztrauma

**Author's Note:**

> Direkt nach Ausstrahlung von "Lakritz" habe ich angefangen, diesen Text zu schreiben. Aber dann wollte er irgendwie nicht so weiter, wie ich wollte. Ich hoffe, es lässt sich trotzdem was damit anfangen :-) Vielleicht kriege ich ja irgendwann noch eine Fortsetzung hin.  
> Naja, hier jetzt also erst einmal das 7. Türchen des [Tatort-Adventskalenders 2019](https://anja79.livejournal.com/29200.html)

„Boerne. Hey… Boerne!“

Verschwommen, wie unter Wasser, drang Thiels Stimme zu ihm durch.

Thiel.

_Was macht Thiel hier?_

„Um Gottes Willen, Thiel, Sie müssen weg hier – Sie müss – “

Er verstummte abrupt. Die Hände, die gerade noch fest auf seinen Schultern gelegen hatten, ihn gerüttelt hatten, wenn Boerne nicht alles täuschte, wachgerüttelt, ja, das musste es sein – die Hände, _Thiels_ Hände hatten sich an Boernes Wangen gelegt.

Warm und trocken und unerwartet.

Boerne schluckte.

Thiel schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, mit diesem wasserblauen Blick der alles sah, und Boerne versuchte erst gar nicht, sich aus dem Bann zu befreien.

„Wo…Ich meine, was…“

Gerade eben noch war er an einen Stuhl gefesselt gewesen, der alte Maltritz hatte hämisch lachend seinen Kiefer gepackt und ihm ein Stück Lakritze zwischen die Lippen gepresst, er konnte es noch schmecken, der Ekel klebte ihm auf der Zunge.

„Sie haben schlecht geträumt.“

Thiels Stimme war rau und kratzig, aber vor allem beruhigend. Und seine Hände umrahmten immer noch Boernes Gesicht.

„Ich – “

Boerne brach ab. Er wusste nichts zu sagen, denn Thiel hatte wohl recht, alles andere ergab ja auch gar keinen Sinn.

Thiels Hände auf seinen Wangen ergaben auch wenig Sinn, denn sie erweckten den Eindruck als mache sich Thiel Sorgen um ihn, was völliger Unsinn war.

Nein, Thiel machte sich keine Sorgen um ihn, das hatte der Herr Hauptkommissar diese Woche doch wohl zur Genüge gezeigt.

Boernes Gedanken bewegten sich langsam, zäh. Die sonst blitzschnellen Energiepunkte glichen mehr Bausteinen, die man nur nach und nach aufeinandersetzen konnte, einen nach dem anderen.

Das war zu mühsam, vielleicht sollte er einfach das Denken sein lassen. Vielleicht, wenn er sich nicht rührte, wenn er ganz still hielt, würde Thiel seine Hände nicht fortnehmen.

Er wusste nicht, was in seinen Augen zu lesen war, aber plötzlich wandte Thiel den Blick ab. Und sofort zuckte er ein wenig zusammen, als hätte er mit einem Mal bemerkt, was er da eigentlich tat. Fahrig ließ er seine Hände zurück auf Boernes Schultern rutschen.

Obwohl Thiels Griff wieder fester wurde, erfasste Boerne eine erneute Welle der Panik. Gleich würde er womöglich ganz loslassen. In seinem Kopf fielen Gedankenbausteine hektisch übereinander und er reagierte instinktiv, zog und zerrte Thiel in eine ungelenke Umarmung.

Das kam für sein Gegenüber offensichtlich unerwartet. Thiel ließ sich fügsam ziehen und wie in Zeitlupe kippte Boerne unter dem Gewicht nach hinten.

Sie befanden sich auf einem Sofa, schloss er aus dem weichen Fall, und Thiel hatte neben ihm auf den Kissen gekniet. Gekniet, ja, und jetzt hatte er Thiel im Arm und seine Nase in Thiels Haar und, ah, die kleine Leselampe mit dem Dimmer war angeschaltet, deswegen war alles zwar schemenhaft aber doch ganz gut zu sehen und jetzt konnte er auf dem Couchtisch auch sein Weinglas und Thiels Koreaglas (brr) erkennen und Thiel so festzuhalten, das fühlte sich gut an und – auf einmal überschlugen sich die Eindrücke, die Gedanken. 

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Thiel.“

Vorsichtig schob er Thiel von sich weg, bis sie beide wieder halbwegs aufrecht saßen. Ohne sich zu berühren, dieses Mal.

„Sind Sie jetzt wach, hm?“

Thiel klang amüsiert, aber seine Augen waren ein wenig zu groß. Sie machten die gespielte Nonchalance wieder zunichte.

„Ich – es tut mir leid.“

Was sollte er auch anderes sagen, selbst wenn es nicht stimmte. Thiel war sicherlich mit der Letzte, der es vertrug, wenn sich jemand an ihm festklammerte, und da war es egal ob Boerne gerne geklammert hätte.

Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt.

„Hören Sie auf, sich zu entschuldigen.“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, sah verärgert aus. Boerne starrte ihn verständnislos an. Vielleicht war er doch noch nicht ganz wach, oder zumindest verstand er diese Reaktion nicht. Doch da fuhr Thiel schon fort.

„Ich hätte nicht… also, die Lakritze vorhin… und ich wusste nicht, dass Ihre Albträume so schlimm… ich hätte Sie gestern nicht einfach alleine…“

Ein andermal hätte Boerne sich lustig gemacht über einen Thiel, der rot angelaufen war, angestrengt auf seine Hände starrte und keinen ganzen Satz herausbrachte.

Jetzt, mitten in der Nacht zu Gottweißwelcher Uhrzeit auf Thiels altem Sofa, war er einfach nur baff.

Professor Doktor Karl-Friedrich Boerne fehlten die Worte.

Mit einer automatischen, gänzlich unreflektierten Bewegung griff er nach dem Schalter an der Wohnzimmerlampe, die er Thiel erst vor einigen Wochen vermacht hatte, und drehte nach rechts. Der Lampenschein wurde heller, blendete ein wenig.

Thiel blinzelte orientierungslos ins Licht.

Der Anblick verleitete Boerne zum Einsatz einer seiner effektivsten Taktiken. Überrumpeln.

„Sie machen sich doch nicht etwa Sorgen um mich?“

Oh Gott, wie er sich selber für seinen süffisanten Tonfall hasste. Reiner Selbstschutzmechanismus. Dabei versagte der ja sonst ganz gerne bei ihm, warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt einmal einsetzen? Thiel würde doch sofort in die Defensive gehen.

„Wenn ich so reagiert hätte wie Sie gerade, würden Sie sich auch Sorgen machen.“

Thiel klang brummig und er schaute angestrengt zu Boden, aber er hatte nicht abgeblockt. Er schien ganz im Gegenteil todernst. Das half Boerne jetzt nicht gerade, die Worte wiederzufinden.

„Ich… Es…“

„Und entschuldigen Sie sich ja nicht nochmal.“

Nun blickte Thiel doch wieder auf, und Boerne, der ihn schon die ganze Zeit ungläubig anstarrte, hatte gar keine andere Wahl als sich ein weiteres Mal einfangen zu lassen von diesen forschenden Augen.

Auf einmal kamen die Worte ganz leicht, wenn vielleicht auch seine Stimme nicht ganz fest war.

„Wissen Sie, Thiel, es gibt einfach einige Dinge, die ich nicht loswerde. Die speit mir mein Gedächtnis ab und an aus, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun könnte. Tja, da hatten Sie nun Pech, dass Sie zu einem solchen Moment anwesend waren…“

Boerne redete sich in Fahrt, wie er das gerne einmal tat.

Was seltener vorkam, war, dass Thiel ihm äußerst geduldig zuhörte.

Erst als Boernes Monolog langsam verebbte, räusperte sich Thiel.

„Kann ich denn… kann man denn da gar nichts dagegen tun?“

Bevor er sich’s versah, rutschte es Boerne schon heraus.

„Nun ja, vorhin, also, die Umarmung… aber Sie müssen nicht –“

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter brachte ihn zum Verstummen. Thiel hatte den Kopf schief gelegt, die Stirn gerunzelt. Und er sah ihn schon wieder so unverwandt an.

„Das hilft?“ fragte er leise.

„Ja, das hilft.“

Boerne antwortete ebenso leise, ein wenig verschämt.

„Na dann“, war alles, was Thiel sagte, bevor er ihn entschieden an sich zog.

Und Boerne schloss einfach die Augen und ließ sich festhalten.

Was das nun zu bedeuten hatte, da konnte er morgen noch darüber nachdenken.


End file.
